Los Angeles Homeless Resource Wiki
Featured Resources JWCH Institute has partnered with Los Angeles County and the Weingart Center Association, along with several other community organizations, in an unprecedented effort to substantially change the way services are provided to residents of the Skid Row area. More On This Reduce health risks associated with injection drug use using practical harm reduction strategies. [[:Category:Harm Reduction | More on this.]] Have an important announcement to make on this page? Let us know. Hospital Patient Resources * Outpatient Facilities * Resources for Hospital Discharge Planners More Resources *HealthyCity.org *at-la Directory *Los Angeles Overdose Prevention Task Force Sponsoring Agencies Los Angeles Community Action Network United Homeless Healthcare Partners Sister Sites *Network for S.F. Homeless *Tampa Bay Homeless Resource L.A.'s Most Comprehensive Homeless Resource Los Angeles Homeless Resource is a vast collection of community resources and information. It is a collaborative effort, one which brings together service providers, advocates, government agencies and the general public. This resource is volunteer driven and is freely edited by any Wikia user. Please help make this a better resource by participating as an LAHomeless.org contributor. Your contributions will help us to provide the most current and up-to-date resource information. You can add and edit resources and information at any time--thus helping to make this site the definitive homeless resource. If you have any ideas or suggestions regarding content or to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. ---- About this Site and Staff HAPPENINGS... *Los Angeles Homeless Resource is undergoing a makeover. Your feedback and participation is well appreciated. (If your page is not viewing properly, refresh by: Ctl-F5, for IE browsers, and Shift-Reload, for Firefox browsers.) Have a Happening to Announce? Just let us know. HOW TO... Use our Search window and Categories Lists (below) to find a resource. ---- Basic Instructions for Finding Services: 1. Click on List All Pages or Categories in the menu above this line. This will give you access to the agencies and services if you know their name. or, 2. Type in the agency name or service in the search box below, or use Google by clicking below the search box. Simple Search type=search For a more thorough search of content, use Google's "site search". Add your search terms after site:lahomeless.wikia.com. You can update/edit your, or any other resource easily. How to edit a page. If a resource is not listed, add it. Promote your homeless service. How to Add a Resource To add a new agency or resource, enter your new agency/resource title in the box below. *To prevent duplication, please Search for a previously existing agency or resource and modify that instead of creating a new entry. *Don't forget to add Categories to your new listing. *'Please review' How to Add a Resource for instructions. If you need further help, visit: Site Guidelines and Help. buttonlabel=Add Resource More User Help *What is a wiki? *Navigation *How to edit a page. *More... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Homeless Access Centers Category:12 Step Self Help Groups Category:Government Offices Category:Health Care Clinics Category:Dental Category:HIV/AIDS Category:Vision, Eye Clinics Category:Medical County Hospitals Category:Medical Health Centers Category:Medical Comprehensive Health Centers Category:Public Health Centers Category:Food Banks Category:Drop In Centers Category:Shelters Category:Women’s Services Category:Men’s Services Category:Children, Youth, or Teen Services Category:Domestic Violence Category:Criminal Justice System Category:Drug and Alcohol Rehab – Residential Category:Veterans Category:Family Services Category:Mental Health and Substance Use Rehab - Residential Category:Outpatient Facilities Category:Alcohol Outpatient Category:Drug Detox Category:Mental Health and Drug Treatment Outpatient Category:Sober Living Category:Seniors Category:Mental Health Category:Women’s Medical Category:Legal Category:Housing Issues Category:Immigration Category:Hotline Category:Medical General Category:Spanish Speaking Services Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Clothing and Supplies Category:Transportation Category:Utilities Category:Adults and Children with Disabilities Category:Neighborhood-Antelope Valley-Lancaster Category:Neighborhood-Downtown LA Category:Neighborhood-Harbor-South Bay Category:Neighborhood-Los Angeles Category:Neighborhood-San Fernando Valley Category:Neighborhood-N. Hollywood Category:Neighborhood-San Gabriel Valley Category:Neighborhood-West LA Category:Neighborhood-East LA Category:Neighborhood-South LA Category:Neighborhood-Metro Category:Neighborhood-South Central Category:Neighborhood-Outside LA Category:Neighborhood-Inland Valley Category:Neighborhood-Undetermined